


Lost Angel

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Bendy in the Nineties [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 90's AU, Gen, nineties au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A story in the Nineties AU. Bendy and Boris are walking home one night and find Alice injured, cold and alone.





	Lost Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another ask-nineties-bendy fanfic, but I’m not sure if this is Angst worthy enough for omsrandom‘s Angst War 2K18.

Bendy smiled in happiness as he and Boris left the movie theater. “That movie was AWESOME!” Bendy cheered. “Thanks for taking me!”

Boris chuckled seeing how happy the demon was. “No problem.” He replied. Boris stopped and sniffed the air, he sensed someone was near and needed some help.

Bendy turned around and saw Boris sniffing around. “What’s wrong pal?” He asked.

Boris sniffed the air, “Someone’s in trouble.” Boris then ran off making the devil chase after him.

“Boris! Wait up!” Bendy called out. The toons ran to a dark alley and gasped seeing a young girl injured, wet from the rain earlier and looking hungry. “It’s a young girl.”

The girl was breathing heavily, almost looking sick. Boris then lifted the girl on his back. “Come on! We have to take her home!” Bendy and Boris rushed home taking the young girl with them. Once they headed home Boris laid the girl in bed. Due to the rain she was burning up.

“Bendy get me an ice pack!” Boris commanded.

“Roger!” Bendy saluted running to getting an ice pack. Bendy found the ice pack in a cabinet and filled it with ice once Bendy placed it on her head, he felt something on his mind. “Something’s not right Boris.” Bendy looked at the girl and realized she had horns on her head. Bendy gasped in sight and pushed Boris back. “Boris, get back!”

Boris glared at Bendy and got up brushing himself off. “Bendy what the heck was that?!” He yelled.

Bendy shushed Boris, putting his finger over the wolf’s lips. “You’ll wake the fallen angel.”

“Fallen what?!” Boris asked. “A fallen angel!” Bendy yelled getting close to Boris’s face.

“Bendy! Your acting silly!” Boris yelled pushing the demon off him.

Bendy shook his head. “I’m not! I’ve heard of fallen angels! They’re dangerous! Pure evil! And would do many bad things!” He yelled. Boris narrowed his eyes and looked at the angel.

“She doesn’t look dangerous.” Boris pointed out.

Bendy glared. “That’s what she wants you to think.”

The argument made the angel stir in her sleep. The angel woke up and looked at her surroundings. “W-Where, am I?” She asked. Bendy went in front of Boris to protect him.

“Stay back fallen angel. You’re not going to hurt Boris!” Bendy growled. The angel whimpered at the words spited at her. Boris glared at the devil and walked up to the crying angel. The angel covered herself in protection she knew this would happen. To her surprise, Boris petted her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Boris whispered to give the angel some ease and comfort. Alice still felt uneasy that Boris was petting her, but she allowed it. “Now what’s your name, sweetie?”

“Alice.” She mumbled. Boris’s ears picked up. “Alice. Alice Angel.” She said a bit later.

“Alice Angel? As in the daughter of William Angel and Catherine Angel?” Bendy asked. Alice nodded. Bendy’s anger turned into a smile and burst into laughter. Alice looked down seeing the demon laughing at her.

“I can’t believe the daughter of my dad’s enemy is a fallen angel! Oh that’s rich!” Bendy roared in laughter, making Alice cry more.

Boris glared and smacked Bendy over the head. “Ow! Boris!” Bendy yelled. Boris shook his head. “Bendy apologize to her!” Boris scolded.

“What no way!” Bendy yelled back. Boris growled getting close to Bendy’s face, making Bendy chuckle nervously. “Okay. Okay.” He walked over to Alice and gave her a little comfort.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Alice cried.

“Your fault?” Bendy asked. “What did you do?” He asked.

Alice was sniffling wiping her eyes as tears started to fall. Alice then broke down balling not wanting to keep it in anymore. Bendy and Boris looked at each other, it made the demon realize that this fallen angel was accused or got involved in a plan she didn’t know anything about.

“What happened Alice?” Boris asked. “If you tell us we can help you.”

Alice sniffled and wiped the tears, clamming down a little bit. “I-I was dared to do something bad, a “friend” told me to do this and he got away with it! Not me!” She cried. Bendy and Boris looked at each other feeling sorry for the angel.

“That’s awful.” Bendy whispered.

Alice sniffled. “I want to go home. I miss my mom. I miss my dad. I miss my sister.” She cried.

The two toons stared at the angel in sadness seeing her cry and get blamed for a crime was just awful.


End file.
